Outcasted Love
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: Buttercup is an outcast of the town compared to her smart and pretty sisters. Boomer is to an outcast of his brothers. But will his brothers understand? Plz review.ButtercupxBoomer and ButtercupxOOC maybe
1. Love at first sight

**Outcasted Love Notes:Usually there is a story where I put a ButchxBC in a story but Boomer fits better in this. So BoomerxButtercup.**  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

"A monster was destroying the city of Townsville! Oh the humanity! Who will save us?" The Narrator cried out in a horrified way.3 streaks of light entered in the distance."Is that a bird? Or a plane? No it's the Powerpuff Girls!"Of coarse, the three beat up the monster with some sort of ease. Though, the puff whom mostly did the fighting was the tough green puff, Buttercup.

" Two cheers for Blossom and Bubbles!" The citizens cried out in joy. Buttercup just floated there in place, confusion struck her. That showed on her face clearly aswell.

" How come they get all the recognition and glory? I did most of the work." Buttercup thought. She floated saddly to the others. They were to busy basking themselves in the limelight of the on going crowd to ever notice her disappearence though. She sorrowfully perambulated down the streets of the town. She endlessly thought, constantly recieving the same thought over and over. The thought of jealousness of her sisters. She knew that much of it. But..she just wanted to be liked...to also be basked in glory for doing good deeds. She envied that part. She also knows it's wrong to feel so bad. But..you can't blame her for that much.

" Hey!Someone help! Help!" A person shouted, scared out of their mind. She ran to the place were she sworn she heard the voice come. Then saw kids just around her age, possibly younger getting picked on. [She is thirteen]The two boys were being messed with by a kid, who as far as she could tell, was older then she herself was.

" Hey! Why are you picking on kids who are younger then you yourself are? Sounds pretty kiddish to me." Buttercup sneered and then a small grin was plastered on her face.

" Who the heck are you to judge hag?" The bully growled in return. Who the heck does he have the right or the guts to stand up to her? To stand up against a girl who can kill you instantly if she wanted to?

" I am not a hag, mental, " Buttercup replied. Her head lowered as she tried her best not to hurt the boy. The two smaller kids scurried behind her, knowing that she is strong and is stronger than the bully.

" She's right you know. You should listen," A voice from behind announced mysteriously. The kids yelped at this unexpected voice.

Buttercup stared at where the voice was coming from. She exactly knew what that voice is or I should say whom that was.

" Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys? I haven't seen you for a couple of years," Buttercup stated in awe of coarse."What are you doing here?"

" What?Can't I ever get away from the control freak and the crazy psycho?" Boomer whined his girl like whine.

" Boomer's still like Boomer even after all these years." Buttercup shacked her head saying that.

Boomer might be dumb, but he knew she insulted him. But him being the big RowdyRuff Boy softie, he ignored what she said. Boomer stepped foward along with Buttercup. He stared at the bully, but the bully ran away crying seeing a Ruff. The two boys ran away happy.

" Well..explain to me why you helped," Buttercup said. "For starters, when does a Rowdyruff EVER help out a Powerpuff?"

" Wait, your a Powerpuff? Didn't notice that," Boomer said while rubbing his head sheepishly.

Buttercup stared at Boomer in complete awe. She'd known she was an outcast, no doubt at it, but this was to much. She...SHE was on the brink of tears. Buttercup, the girl who's the toughest Powerpuff, was about to cry. She didn't want to let him see her cry. No one was allowed to see her cry but Boomer, she didn't want to do that the most. She dashed towards her home, not wanting to cry..at least if she was there, no one would see.

" Buttercup wait!" Boomer yelled. He never would make a person [much less a girl] cry. He ran after her, then at least by mistake, jumped on her.

" Um..my bad.." Boomer blushed as he said that. Their faces only a couple inches apart. No one saw them since they were in an unmarked alley way. Buttercup couldn't help but cry as he got off. "What's wrong?" Boomer's good nature and curiousness was a bit overwelming to some, but not for her.

" You..you of all people don't even know I'm a PowerPuff." Buttercup whined, she had her fists near her tear soaked face.

" I'm sorry, it's just-"

" No! No! No! It's not just you Boomer it isn't." Buttercup wailed while interupting him.

" Who? Who else?" Boomer questioned, trying to comfort the crying girl. A Ruff seen doing that is a dead ruff in Butch's point of veiw, but helping one is better than causing that person to crying.

" The whole town." She murmured softly, she cradled herself while sitting up wiped tears away from her eyes.

" Why?"

" Because..." Buttercup lowered her head " Because I'm not smart or pretty as Blossom or Bubbles...I'm not good enough."

" What? Why would you care what the retards think? They should just shut their pie holes cause they are wrong." Boomer soon blushed afterwards. " They should google it." [My brother says that. It is a swear in his own verson.]

" Really?" Buttercup asked, looking up to stare into Boomer's sapphire eyes.

" Really," Boomer said as he hugged Buttercup while she sobbed. Soon her tears began to be sniffs.

"I see that your okay now," Boomer said. " Let me show you my place if you like."

Buttercup nodded, understanding. Boomer and her flew into the air, leaving a weird dark blue and jade green light in the kids' wake.

* * *

**The end of Chapter one!**

**What would happen? Will they be together? What about Blossom or Bubbles? Find that out in chapter 2!**


	2. Singing, and RRB's?

**Outcasted Love**  
**Chapter 2**  


* * *

  
Boomer and Buttercup flew down till they got down to the street which he guided her to. Buttercup, still being slightly emotional still,  
she grabbed Boomer's arm in fear. Dispite being a superhero, she still was human. Boomer, again isn't dumb and knows she  
is afraid.

" Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt." Boomer assured, his face full of hopefull joy seeing her. Buttercup smiled. She knew  
that he wasn't lying. That made it easier for her. Heck, she isn't supposed to be with him. Or at that area for that matter,  
but who honestly would care where she was? They barely care , they don't even care about her! Umm...  
maybe her family..excluding Blossom and Bubbles and her teachers. That's all.

" Woah...This is where you live?" Buttercup felt a bit of sorrow hit her. He was worse then she. That made her sorta  
feel selfish.

" Yeah.." Boomer said, he grabbed her hand and ran with her across the streets of the run-down part of town. That made her  
blush a deep scarlet. He ran her to his home with his brothers. But they didn't know about this.

" I brought home someone!" Boomer yelled, then Buttercup poked her face in the run down place. Butch looked at her and growled.  
He growled at her and stepped forward.

" Butch if you dare lay a single hand on her, you are dead!" Boomer said, mencingly. Brick, whom also seen her, interupted.

" Let it go Butch!" Brick said, making both his brothers' jump in response.

" Woah! He's alowed to bring a Powerpuff here who killed me?" Butch said, down right angry.

" I know what I did and I'm sorry..." Buttercup murmured softly.

" Y-your sorry?" Butch asked, repeating what she said. He was in total shock, seeing her say sorry. Especially to him.

" Even if I did hurt you...I wouldn't get credit." Buttercup said, starting to mumble evil words about the town under her breath.

"Credit? I thought all you PowerPuffs got all these magical praise." Brick commented acting like them rudely.

" Your thinking of the smart, perfect Blossom and the pretty and cute Bubbles." Buttercup said putting more detail then needed."  
Why don't you ever be like Blossom or Bubbles? Blecchh!"

" That was great impersonation Powerpuff!" Butch said, crossing his arms grinning.

" Thanks. I just hate hearing how they are SSSSOOO great while I'm trash. Heck, the monster we fought..was mostly by ME,  
yet I still don't get credit!They do!" Buttercup pouted angrilly.

Brick and Butch turned to eachother, then to her, noticing something. They too realized how they treated a family member...how  
they treated their twin brother. Butch's hatred for Buttercup died down realizing he to did something bad. Very bad to a relative.

" Boomer...." The two said, unnaturally quite.

" What?" Boomer said, his gaze from Buttercup [whom kept unrealisticly blushing] and glared at his quite and sad brothers.

" We..we both realize..realize that we been very mean to you..."

" You see that now?" Boomer asked, somewhat rudely and dumbly.

" Shut- I mean please be quite Boomer, your making it worse." Brick said, calmly.

" We mean is...we treated you like garbage...she needed to tell us that to get it through our heads." Butch said, not crazy nor wildly,  
just calmly. Buttercup stared at him, amazed.

" Lucky..." She muttered " You get the best siblings while I get glory hogs."

Boomer chuckled while both brothers gloated noting how great they are.

" Well..I have to go. I don't want my sisters to find this out...or the town...they will very much taunt me till the day I die." Buttercup said, then  
unexpectedly kissed Boomer on the cheek. It didn't make him explode, Bubbles would, but not her. He blushed as she flew home.

" You got kissed by a girl!" Butch semi mocked, hitting his elbow against his. " That's a lucky girl. Very rare to find. Niiiccee."

" Umm..thanks Butch for the info.." Boomer said, creeped at his perverted brother..with a hint of angre. She was going to be his dude his!

Meanwhile...at the home of the Powerpuffs....

"Buttercup?Is that you?" Blossom asked, she spat out blood. She seemed awful. Bubbles wasn't so bad though. Thank god. Even though she  
sorta dislikes her sisters, she loves them enough to help them.

" Here, I'll help you." Buttercup said with a sigh. She placed both sisters on one bed, she placed towels underneath the hurt siblings.  
" Here..." She dabbed the blood wounds with water and some medicine that helps stop that. She tied bandages around the blood covered  
areas the best she can.

" How'd you manage to do that?" Bubbles asked, curiouly. She sat up on her blue part of the bed.

" Yeah!" Blossom said in response to Bubbles's question.

" I maybe not smart but I still can take care of my sisters..." Buttercup said, she flew near the door and stopped."At least I can say that I did a good deed  
right?" She fully walked out the room.

" That's very strange since she always does good deeds." Blossom said, looking up from her part of the bed. " Hold up, were was she  
this whole time? I mean, after the monster that we all beat?"

" I don't know, I think she'd gone home...but other than that..I didn't know. Heck, I didn't see her leave." Bubbles said, she flew near the doorway.

" Me neither.." Blossom said, she feel asleep, pondering the whole time where she was before.

Bubbles flew out, her mind was on Buttercup. Her sister was hiding something, something big that she didn't know. She sounds like Blossom  
at that point but....now it's weird and complicated. Strangeness...she could sense it almost. She flew over into the living room, to see  
her green eyed sister asleep on the couch. Bubbles figured that she would do that to help her and Blossom. Buttercup, tucked in a  
dark blue and green blanket, sound asleep. Bubbles quitely kissed her on the forehead and went upstairs to go to bed herself.

Next Day]

" Buttercup?" Blossom asked, sweetly to her green sister.

" What?"

" Where did you go?" Blossom asked, she then ate a piece of pancake.

Buttercup glared at her pink eyed sibling. How dare she up and ask her about that? It's my personal thing that she did and she's  
alowed to go where ever she wanted without permisson, ESPECIALLY Blossom.

" That's for ME to know and YOU to find out." Without said, she flew off in a huff. Blossom glanced in the same direction where she left.

" What's her problem?" Blossom asked rudely. She ate another piece of pancake.

" You." Bubbles said flatly as she walked towards the living glared in the puff's direction and also went in the room with Bubbles.

Meanwhile with Buttercup]

Buttercup flew over the dazzling city as she pondered...pondered why she wasn't the same and even able to called a Powerpuff. Buttercup knew  
she was being made fun of by the townspeople below. She just knew that much instantly. Soon, that knowing dark blue light that headed towards  
her. Boomer, the nicest Rowdyruff, and the cutest at that.

" Boomer?" Buttercup's voice was filled with happiness. Boomer's high pitched voice rang in her ears as he sang. Boomer hugged Buttercup as  
he accidently rammed into her. She smiled as he hugged her.

" Hi Boomie..." Buttercup giggled. Where did she ever come up with that nickname?She surprisingly didn't know either, but she still used that name.

" If your calling me Boomie..then I'll call you...Butterfly." Boomer said, smiling. He had given her the perfect nickname with Butter in it.  
Usually it's something mean and hurtful. "Anyway, Butterfly, theres this dance club villians go to, wanna come with?"

Buttercup thought it would somewhat get her into trouble, but her heart skipped beats around Boomer. She just had to agree to go, her  
heart would shatter if she pass the chance up. Buttercup nodded. " Won't they hate me? I mean-"

" Don't worry Butterfly, I have my brothers to you know. They are coming to." Boomer smiled, he kissed her lips. She was sorta  
suprised but she alowed this. He put his arms around her waist while she put her hands on neck. They his let go and flew to the dance  
club.

Buttercup and the Rowdyruffs were at the dance club, expecting them to be mean to the Powerpuff, but surprisingly, they weren't. Not  
one bit.

" Hello Buttercup!" One monster said, the monster that they defeated before she met Boomer again for the first time in years.

" Your not even angry a bit for hurting you?" Buttercup said, surprised.

" No, when I realized that you don't actually get credit for what you done, suprisingly. They cheered for Blossom and Bubbles, why is that?"  
The monster asked, his voice calm and nice.

" She dislikes her sisters because they are "smarter" and "prettier" then she was. They disowned her. I heard what they said about her  
when I was flying to get her." Boomer said, his sapphire eyes blazing in sadness.

" Oh..." They say, even if they are evil, they still had a heart and that's just low. Even a villian won't ever disown a sibling.  
" We may be villians, but we still but we don't disown eachother. No one should."

The others mumbled. They too disliked that apparently. That soothed the girl's nervousness a a little. Soon, they all told their sides.  
Not all wanted to be bad, just some wanted to be heard. How sad that can be. Buttercup exactly thought that. She knew that they  
hurt monsters, but this was over the top, VERY over the top. Poor monsters. Buttercup walked over to a stage, of coarse, there  
was a song that she was force to play. [Butch's choice]

**Buttercup was going to sing...Evanescence: Going Under! [BC loves Evanescence and it shows how she feels]**

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you,**  
**50 thousand tears I cried,**  
**Screaming decieving and bleeding for you,**  
**And you still won't hear me!Going Under!**  
**Don't want your hand, this time I'll save myself,**  
**Maybe I'll wake up for once. **  
**[Wake up for once]**  
**Not tormented daily, defeated by you.**  
**Just when I reached the bottom.**  
**I'm dying again,**  
**I'm going under,**  
**Drowning in you!**  
**I'm falling forever,**  
**I've got to break through,**  
**I'm going under,**  
**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,**  
**So I don't know what's real and what's not.**  
**[don't know what's real and what's not]**  
**Always confusing the thoughts in my head,**  
**so I can't trust myself anymore.**  
**I'm dying again,**  
**I'm going under,**  
**Drowning in you!**  
**I'm falling forever,**  
**I've got to break through,**  
**So go on and scream,**  
**Scream at me,**  
**I'm so far away,**  
**I won't be broken again,**  
**I've got to breathe,**  
**I can't keep going under,**  
**I'm dying again,**  
**I'm going under,**  
**drowning in you,**  
**I'm falling forever,**  
**I've got to break through,**  
**Going under**  
**[Drowning in you!]**  
**I'm going under!**

Butch stared at her, she had a beautiful singing voice. Low, deep but at the same time, it was strong and pure. It's hard to explain how  
good that voice was. It's like a mixture of purity, strongness...that's all you can explain. Scary, very scary when you can't just tell what it  
is fully. Anywho, Butch's little choice wasn't half bad.

" How did you- I mean-How did you sing like that?" Butch asked in awe. Buttercup smilied.

" I guess that was my special power after all."Buttercup smiled, happy.

" BoomaBabe, that was awsome!" One villian, Sedusa the one main villians the girls faced, said. Usually she hates her guts, but today was different.

" I agree with baldy over there." Ace of the GangGreen Gang said, pointing at Sedusa.

" I'm not bald!" She defended angrilly.

"What ever, little ladies got a talent for-" Ace said

" She wassss excellent." Snake said, his voice snake like.

" Uh yeah." Big Billy said, Ace hit both Big Billy and Snake on the head annoyed.

" Marvelous little girl." Him said, whistling. Boomer slapped Him for doing that to his Buttercup. Him grumbled pissed at the blue Ruff.

" What ever." Him mumbled.

" Dude that rocked!" Brick said, then hi fived Buttercup. She smiled.

" By the way, what do you think your sisters are doing?" One villian asked.

" I don't know but I rather don't care!" Buttercup yelled over the roar of the crowd.

Meanwhile with her sisters]

" Where the heck is she?" Blossom asked Bubbles, she was fighting a dragon this time. Her pink eyes scanning the good side, she had  
to be somewhere there. If not, then were?

"BLOSSOM LOOK OUT!" Bubbles screamed, her baby blue eyes watering. Blossom luckly dodged.

" Think you can defeat the Powerpuff Girls then your wrong!" Blossom said, her lips curved in a pout. She blew a huge gust of ice breathe  
to the dragon, but it stopped and hit the ice back at her. Bubbles tried to use her electricty, but that failed to do a single thing. Soon,  
the dragon just up and got bored with the two.

" Look, I have to go or I'll miss BoomaBabe play." The dragon said, then walked off

* * *

**End of chapter 2!**

**Blossom and Bubbles have no clue who BommaBabe is. Will they all fight a monster? Will BC get an autograph? What will happen when the town finds out? That's all in Chapter 3!**


	3. New powers show!

**Chapter 3! New powers show!**  
**Was Buttercup really lieing this whole time that she didn't have a special power? Read and find out!**

* * *

**2 hours later]**

Blossom and Bubbles watched the path monster had left by. They both soooo confused about the events and happenings  
that just happened. They both were not very injured, only scratches here and there. Tis but a scratch.

" BommaBabe?" Bubbles repeated, thinking aloud.

" BoomaBabe sounds just like Boomer's Babe or Boomer Babe." Blossom investigated. The people below were to interested  
who the person was...and why the 2 cute puffs lost. " But I thought-"Buttercup came outta no where, leaving the area  
she was before so her sisters won't know where she was, came up.

" Thought what?" Buttercup asked, her voice full of happiness and was unusual for her since she got treated badly.

" Your here Buttercup? Oh..." Blossom said, in a confused manor then continued " Well..there is this monster that  
said BoomaBabe, I figured it was Boomer's Babe in fast context but Boomer aint here in Townsville right?"

Buttercup wanted to widen her eyes, scared. She was scared that they would get angry at her for knowing that Boomer  
and his brothers were still here in Townsville, the fact that she went there behind their backs, KISSED Boomer behind  
their backs and date him. Though..the thing that caused her to be afraid the most was that Bubbles would get angry.  
Bubbles sorta had this crush on him the first time so that would be upseting.I forgot one more thing, SHE'S  
BoomaBabe! So...now she's hiding herself to her sisters and drowning in secrets and lies. What is she to say?

" BoomaBabe...humm...never heard of that person before." Buttercup lied, maybe the worst one yet, but that didn't seem  
to be noticed. Correction, Bubbles hadn't noticed it. Blossom noticed this. Her pink eyes narrowed in angre and felt horribly  
betrayed.

" You lie!" Blossom said, she pushed Buttercup angrilly against the nearest building. " Why do you lie to your sister's  
face like that? How could-" Buttercup got tired of her, she looked down not at anything but still she looked down.

" How could I what?"Buttercup asked, her face blackened and her voice full of hatred and malice. Buttercup grabbed  
her pink sister by the jumper hard. " HOW COULD I WHAT?"

" You know about everything don't you?" Blossom spat at her. " HOW COULD YOU LIE TO YOUR SISTERS?"

Buttercup's rage deepened and lengthened over grip on her sister's jumper increased showing her angre and  
rage more. " ME? YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN DARE TALK! YOUR WORSE THEN ME!" She spat, soon power leaked  
out in tiny strands of green light. Though overtime that increased as well. " I disowned YOU? YOU?" She spat,  
this time full of hurt.

" Buttercup I-"

" I don't care anymore! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OR DO! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Buttercup slamed a cold, hard  
punch on Blossom's cheek.

" Why Buttercup? Why?" Bubbles asked, her eyes in tears that flowed down unbidden.

Buttercup, being herself and being a toughie, decided to try to not show her own tears. " Because-BECAUSE!" Buttercup started, tears  
now rapidly flowing off her jade eyes. Fire came out of her hands freely in a sword shape." I'm tired of fighting..without respect."Buttercup lowered  
her head once more and let out a sigh. "But you wouldn't know that you two or feel how pure hatred is like. You never will."

" Respect?" Blossom again spat, she put her forehead on Butterup's angrilly, getting into her face.

Buttercup smirked. " Respect is all I ever wanted, is that to much to ask?Ever since-Ever since anything...I hated the town...because they hated  
me." Buttercup pushed Blossom off of her. " THEY HATED ME LIKE YOU TWO DO! YOU ALL HATED ME!"

" Drama queen much isn't it?" Blossom sneered

" Then why didn't you dare to even care where I was before? If you loved me wouldn't you make the town stop? Why if you did?" Buttercup asked,  
she felt heart broken. She finally broke down crying mid air. " Why Blossom? WHY? WHY? WHY?"

Blossom looked at her in awe, unable to say a word. If she tried, all there was is air.

" See, you don't care at all! You never cared!" Buttercup said, her fists near her red puffy eyes. " Your just like everyone else! You think..  
I have no feelings right?"

Bubbles looked at Buttercup, and then from behind and hugged her. "Oh Buttercup." Bubbles was purely upset at this, of coarse. She's to loving to  
hate.

" B-Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, she never got a hug..well she has but not for this sorta manor. " Finally..." Buttercup whispered. She  
gentally took her crying sister off her. Then looked up. " Blossom I-I'm SORRY!" Buttercup flew off, very fast. Blossom looked down  
saddly, feeling this feeling that she finally understands. She finally understands that she did something bad.

" Butters.." She moarned her gaze never leaving the area Buttercup left at. The people below, whom are very angry at the green eyed emo girl,  
mocked her in very which way. They were monsters.

" Emo Girl has a problem? Lets resolve this our own way!" A man said in the group.

" Wretched Girl's crying? Unthinkable! I didn't even know she can cry!" Another said.

" Shut up! Don't you see what your doing is wrong?" A boy asked, he flew down angrilly glaring at the people in shame.

" Shut u- the RowdyRuff Boys??" One said in fear, gulping.

" Yeah, got a problem you jerk! I don't like a man who says things about others when they are upset, and neither does  
my brothers!" Boomer said, he lifted the man up, angry. Brick and Butch went to.

" What kind of town are you? I thought you are supposed to give someone RESPECT when they help you. I guess this town is not like that."  
Brick said, his voice full of spite

"Making a girl who's tough fall to her knees crying at what you done is wrong, even lower then what a villian ever does." Butch spat  
" Why should she even dare care to help you immature brats anymore? Because her sisters always needed help! THAT'S WHY!"

" She has feelings and you know it." Boomer said. " I really don't like people bashing on Butterfly!"

" Butterfly?" Bubbles asked, softly realizing something. She knew that it was wrong to take this away, this love away from Buttercup.

"Yeah." Boomer said.

" Brick, should we trash this town?" Butch asked twitching out of pure excitment.

" No dude leave this shitty town rot on it's own." Brick said.

**Meanwhile with Busy]**

" Why did I have to do that there?" She mumbled softly. She landed in the forest, her hiding place everytime the town was mean. She  
heard a ruffling sound near her, she turned alarmed. Buttercup backed away slowly as she seen the leaves move.

" Who's there?" Buttercup asked, she tried to make her voice strong, but failed horribly.

" Soo...the great Buttercup lost her temper and emotions.." said an evil voice. Child like, same sounding voice as she herself.

" Anti-Busy? That you?" Buttercup asked, knowing the voice easily. She glared in the voice's direction.

" To easy for you? Well...you are correct and now lets see how tough you really are!" Anti-Buttercup said.

" What?" Buttercup started but was tackled by her anti. The two fought until they landed in Townsville!

**Meanwhile with others]**

" I hope she is okay." Bubbles said, she flew to Blossom, still in the same area where they were before.

" Get off of me you half wit emo retard!" A voice hissed angry.

" Shut it your the half wit here you know. A.k.a:The snobbiest jerk in history." another said, it's voice growled.

The voices came from above! The green lights tangoed above in a hatefilled way. Energy clashed and clashed as the two kept going on and on.

Buttercup landed a solid blow to other Busy's side. She didn't care to enjoy that so she screeched at her. But her turning to  
face the town caused her -Buttercup attacked her from behind and horribly slamed the girl to the ground.

" Wha?" She seemed dazed and bewildered as she got up from the crater. Soon, a boy the same as Butch but colors  
swaped hit her hard.

" Anti-Butch and Anti-Buttercup!" Buttercup growled as she stood up. Anti-Butch kept attacking her while the other from behind.  
Anti-Buttercup blew a gust of pure ice wind or ice breath, but Buttercup knew she can counter that. Buttercup,  
with everyone watching without notice from her, blew her own breath, fire breath. The clash of fire and ice glowed in the sky.

" Hehehe! I am going to rain on your day!" Anti-Butch said he punched her in the gut hard as she blew her  
fire breath.

" Cuc!" She said in response as she felt the air leak outta her lungs and soon no more fire came out and she was  
covered in ice.

" BUTTERCUP!" Both sisters yelled, the Rowdy Ruff's turned and saw the block of girls ran to her side.

Fire leaked out of her body and on the ice. In just a couple of seconds flat, the ice melted shaked her head  
to get the remains off.

" Are you okay?" Bubbles asked her, she was injured badly but Buttercup didn't care at all. She wanted to prove herself  
and earn respect that she yearned for.

" I'm okay, don't worry."

"But-" Blossom started

" Look, there is no time for talking!" She flew up and tried to again hurt the was sorta an even match, that is until someone  
reveals another secret flew up and landed on all fours. Her body covered in a protective covering of pure steaming hot fire.  
The animal it took shape of was strange. Fox like.

" I'm tired of playing!" She growled as the two lunged for her, but with full throttle, a paw struck them. Fire unleashed in pools of strings  
coming from her body. "Get back here you jackA$$e$!" Buttercup actually swore! No puff dared to curse after learning what it ment.

" Woah!" Blossom said, thinking aloud what the others apparently thought aswell. " You know sw-"She was cut off  
by Buttercup slaming down and landing cold hard punches at the spewed in the air in elegant streams of  
red.

" Retards!Stay still!" Buttercup growled, Anti-Butch tried to land a electric blast at her, but she put up a force feild. [Her  
other move is called, Copy Cat, she can copy anymoves she has seen instantly. The force feild was Butch's]

"Dang it! I thought Butch only knew that move!" Anti-Buttercup muttered in a angry tone.

Buttercup's mouth curved into a wide, wicked smile. "He does, I just...am using the move, is there a problem with that?"  
Buttercup asked, devilishly.

" You used it, how does anyone just use an attack?" Anti-Butch asked questionably while, of coarse, attacking her.

" It's a move only I can use. It's called, Copy Cat." Buttercup's smile lengthened." I can prove it to you all...if you like."  
Buttercup electrified herself. Electricity jolted in white light. she slamed into Anti-Butch hard. The electricity pulsing  
hard within the boy. The boy squealed in horrible pain from the intense amount of power. Anti-Butch fell outta  
the air, Buttercup laughed, taunting him.

" That was from when my sisters battled the Rowdyruff's the first time. I don't own the move." Buttercup sneered.

Anti-Buttercup growled in rage, her temper rising to the extremes. " You wretched moron you!Anti-Buttercup charged  
at the green eyed girl with her war cry. Buttercup simply put up a vortex of red hot fire and disappeared. Seemingly  
disappeared.

" What? Where is she?" Anti-Buttercup, and now Anti-Butch growled. Anti-Butch felt something, a hard blow to the leg.  
Anti-Buttercup was flung into a building by the unnatural force. Seemingly, fire was still swirling all around. The  
attacks grew harder to block for these two, after all they don't see the enemy!With a hint of boredness,  
Buttercup reappeared.

"Man you two are idiots! You two take the fun outta hurting you!" Buttercup said, lazily and not so two  
glared at her, their angre rising worse!

" Forget it!" She replied and just attacked blindly. Buttercup dodged, bored. The other did the same, but she  
caught him by the leg.

"Owwwwiiieee!" He whined, Buttercup twisted his leg so that after she flung him, he'll break his flung him  
out of the town, soon to land in the ugly verson of Townsville, CitiesVille where he landed unconcious.

"All that there is left is you Anti-Buttercup!" Buttercup sneered, she taken the liberty to show every move she  
knows possible.

"With pleasure!" She blew a huge gust of ice at Buttercup, which again she used the fire breathe, but she added  
something more. Electricty is the added one.

"No fair!" Anti-her grumbled in agony

"Yes fa-" Buttercup totally forgot that there could be other antis! Anti-Blossom just up and hit her!Buttercup  
landed, her hair roughed up from the previous attack.

" How dare you hit my sister you hag!" The Anti-Blossom yelled, her eyes full of undieing hatred.

" Hey, ugly butt, you can't punch my sister and get away with it yourself!" Blossom growled, she now  
took charge.

" Ohhhhh so pinky is now defending her hagish sister." Anti-Blossom said "Wow, that's a first, last time  
I checked you treated her like trash!" Anti-Blossom felt something tug her leg tight.

" If you mock my sister one more time.." Buttercup started "I WILL KILL YOU!" Her voice dark and  
the fire held tightly in a strong red line connected to herself but it crawled up on to  
yanked it and she collasped to her knees.

" You witch!" Anti-Blossom growled in angre. She charged towards Buttercup but was flung yards away by  
Blossom.

" I told you to not attack her didn't I?" Blossom asked annoyed. She punched Anti-Blossom hard causing her to  
stop her charge for Buttercup to Blossom.

Buttercup laid still in the crater, her hair covering her whole body...wait...she had long hair? The girls [besides herself]  
didn't know she had long hair. Her head began to throb in pain as one anti, which she could see as Butch of the  
Anti-Ruff Boys, grabbed her hair and pulled. Buttercup kicked in the air blindly until she hit him.

"Ouch you little-" Anti Butch said, but his angre driven hatred was soon interupted as Butch, the Butch who was  
watching punched a dead in his was watching this, twitching like crazy aching to fight.

" Thanks Butch." Buttercup said, her body was aching, drowning in only pain. She fell down again, not finding  
strength to continue her endless battle. She lost her strength to fight. The toughest the world come to a  
stand still?

Anti-Buttercup came from the rubble she was trapped in. "Buttercup!" She growled, Buttercup sighed.

" I have to fight again don't I?" Buttercup asked, she stood up again, voice full of worry.

They all fought, but the strange thing is..this is what the end result was!

Anti-Boomer and Boomer fought and Boomer was the winner!  
Anti-Blossom vs Blossom came out to be a draw  
Anti-Bubbles vs Bubbles came out to be Bubbles the winner  
Anti-Butch vs Butch was won by Butch  
Anti-Brick vs Brick..that ended in a draw  
And surprisingly, Anti-Buttercup vs Buttercup, was still pending.

" Ugh! Why must I have to do to make you sad?"Anti-Buttercup grumbled as her counterpart grabbed her hair for the hundreth time.  
Both fell down in pain as everywhere hurt for the two.

" Anti-Buttercup, we have to stop." Buttercup pleaded painfully, she had a very hard time breathing, neitherless,  
standing and though it hurt, her counterpart grabbed Buttercup and pulled her up. Buttercup was  
being slapped by a now sad Anti-Buttercup. They slapped and slapped but the result, saddness. They  
forced themselves to fight. To fight what fighting does? [Remember the end of the pokemon  
movie where the doubles of the pokemon fought for Mew two while the non doubles fought for Mew? What that looked like]

"I'm done." Buttercup said, she held on to her bleeding eye, her other fastly fading into barely could see her hand!

" Yeah..."They collasped, both hurting grabbed Buttercup while the other Boomer grabbed her counterpart. Blossom and  
her counterpart were in the hospital already. [Well..her counterpart went to the hospital in the Anti world so did Anti-Buttercup.]

**Hospital]**

" Professor?" His pink eyed daughter asked, waking up.

" Are you okay sweetie?" He asked, he was worried since she was hurt so badly.

" I'm ok." Blossom said, but looked around the room to see only the Rowdyruff's and Bubbles. "Where's Buttercup?"

" Butter-" Professor started but a doctor came, interupting the Professor.

" Your daughter is in critical condition , I'm sorry." The doctor said. The father was in shock.

" C-critical condition?" The father stuttered "How bad is it?"

" Well...she suffered alot of broken bones and her skull was damaged by a large impact of sorts. Her right  
eye is badly damaged, we don't know if she will see if she recovers. Her body was very cold and suffered long  
term coldness dispite heating up. The worst part of it was that she puntured her lung but hopefully we're  
able to repair that." The doctor said. " Sadly, we aren't even sure if she will make it. If she did then  
we have to retrain her how to walk."

" Can we see her?" Boomer asked, in tears. She took the brunt of the blows. After all, there fight  
was the worst.

" Sorry, we can't. She's in surgry for the lung." The doctor said, he gave Blossom some pain killers when  
he noticed that she was in some minor pain.

" So Buttercup could die?" Bubbles asked, her baby blue eyes baring a mountain of tears ready to fall.

The kind doctor bent down to Bubbles. " Don't worry Bubbles, we won't let your sister die."

" Promise?"

" Promise." The doctor said, he left the room, returning to his work.

" Buttercup we didn't even say..we loved you...." Bubbles cried. She was right. They barely said anything to her.

**Outside of the hospital]**

" We coulda stopped this from happening..." Brick muttered, angrilly at himself. Then, he saw Princess. The snobbiest  
girl in Townsville.

" Oh great, to make matters worse I'm stuck with a hag." Butch said, overdramaticly, but he was right.

" Oh shut up spikey!" Princess yelled at Butch, then turned her attention on Boomer. " Hey cutie, why are you doing with  
the three PowerBRAT Girls anyway?"

" Well umm..." Boomer said, Princess came closer to him, scaring him. " Um..Princess I have a GF already so if you can calmly  
stop talking and let me be." Boomer protested

Princess grinded her teeth in angre " Who's the girl? Huh?"

" Umm..that's for me to know and for you to never know so please lea-" Boomer was trapped next to an raging Princess.

" NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO SHE IS!" Princess boomed, her voice loud and felt utterly sorry for  
his brother for once and stepped in again.

" IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO TELL YOU THEN HE DOESN'T! NOW GO AND LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MONEY GRUBBING  
IDIOT!" Butch boomed, that did the ran away, crying from getting turned down.[serves her right!]

* * *

**End of third chapter! **

**Will Buttercup live or die? Will Princess get revenge? What will the Anti's do? Find out in chapter 4!**


	4. Princess's undermining love

**Outcasted love **  
**chapter 4! Princess's undermining love**  


* * *

Princess walked away, changing her mood from before to angry. Her beady little eyes squinting in angre.  
Princess walked down the street, kicking a can as she thought about her new founded love, Boomer Jojo.

" Who does [kick] spiky [kick] think he [kick] is!" The greedy girl pouted, saying it to no one in  
particular. She listened as she went to the bad side of town, hearing whispering sounds.

" I heard BoomaBabe was injured badly by her anti." One said softly, seeing as Princess was near.

" Go away brat!" An villian said in an annoyed grumbled and strolled away, she was  
steaming now with rage.

"Who's this BoomaBabe anyway? I bet I'm better than that loser anyday." Princess said to herself,  
anyone knows that she was lieing. [Though to her it wasn't lieing, she thought that was true.]

" You? Beet BommaBabe? No way no how!" A villian mocked. She didn't see him anywhere.

" Who's there? Answer me!" She growled, she searched where the sound came from, but found  
nothing but the leaves. She growled and went home for the night, angry at the Rowdyruffs.

**Next Day-Pookey Oaks Elementry School]**

It was a peaceful,fun-loving day for all citizens of Townsville...except, that is, for the Powerpuff Girls and now introducing  
the RowdyRuff Boys. Why are they sad? Well, saddly after a long, hard fight with the one enemy that will give  
them the fight of their lives, Buttercup was seriously injured by her evil, soul less, wicked, devil of an Anti.  
That was the first time a Powerpuff was actually sent to the hospital, not even the Rowdyruff Boys hadn't done  
that much damage. ...Well....she was attacked by two of her counterparts until Butch fought his Anti that is.

" Now class, turn in your history books to page 120 to learn about the government system." Mrs. Rosellia ordered,  
in her kind, gentle voice. But just then, the hotline rang.

" I'll get it!" Blossom said, as usual. She wasn't badly injured and was released from the hospital a day later.

" If she always gets it then why even say "I'll get it!?'" Butch asked, whispering towards his red-eyed brother.  
He glared at him, annoyed as heck, but decided not to ruin his brother's mood.

" What is it Mayor?.....What?....We're on our way now!" Blossom said, hanging up. She turned  
towards the Ruff's and Bubbles. " Princess is attacking Townsville!"

Boomer felt fear strike his heart. If Princess knows Buttercup isn't there, then she'll annoy Buttercup! And right now,  
Buttercup isn't needing the annoying-ness that is 's barely hanging on. Her lung, fixed and  
is healing. Hopefully she'll make that out alive, but with everything the way it is...there could be a chance-no,  
she's strong and will live. But the rest of her body, was badly damaged to. Her eye still injured but she had a bandage  
on it. The bones that were broken were wrapped in white/red bandages. Other than that, she looked...  
somewhat content, dispite everything.

**Townsville]**

" Not so fast!" Blossom said first.

" Princess!" Bubbles finished.

Princess looked around, seeing that Buttercup was no where in sight. " Hey PowerBRAT Girls, aren't you missing  
ButterBall?"Boomer glared angrilly at her, he couldn't help that though.

" She's sick." Boomer lied. He was half way right.

" So? Wait, was she the one you visited at the hospital, right Boomie?" Princess asked, she went closer to Boomer, but he  
flew near Blossom.

" 1] STOP CALLING ME THAT! 2] Leave me alone and stop harasing me. 3] Yes, she's in the hospital." Boomer  
said, angry. His temper rising as this annoying, snobby, rich girl was bugging him.

" But Boomie I-"

" STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Boomer yelled " DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME???"Boomer soon was held  
back by Brick and Butch.

" You must have gotten that from the wretched girl!" Princess hollered, Boomer's face looked unreadable from that point on.

" How'd you like it if YOU were picked on for not being the best. For just being who you are! But you wouldn't  
get that because your just rotten to everyone you come across. She hadn't done a thing wrong to you and you  
be mean to her when your nothing but a snob with no life." Boomer said, that got through to her thankfully.

" Wh-what?"

" Do you really feel pain for all you have done? Do even they feel the tears and pain that everyone has done? Do YOU  
know how sad she feels?" Boomer asked. " She cried, cried so hard just because of the lowlife town. But you made  
it worse. You made her feel like crap. YOU did a wrong."

"I-I'm-please forgive me...."Princess begged...wait..PRINCESS BEGGED?? Not real? Naw..it isn't. What's she planning?

" Do you even really care?" Boomer thought, he was curious as to why she was actually doing that.

" Um...then stop attacking this area..and we'll leave you alone." Blossom said, shackily. She wasn't sure she had given up  
either.

"Yes. I'll stop." Princess actually was then gone a moment rest gone back to school.

**With Princess]**

**Princess's thoughts**

" Now..now little Buttercup. I'll be with Boomy and you'll be gone! I'm only am allowed to be his. Not you! I noticed that your badly injured..  
yes..yes.."

**End thought**

She flew away until night time when she can do her dirty work.

**End of the school day and they are at home.7 a clock.]**

" Do any of you think that she was being alittle TOO nice?" Boomer asked, he sat on Buttercup..or known as Butterfly to him, side of  
the bed.

" Yeah..I know that to." Blossom said. She felt weird around someone...Brick mostly. It's like...she's  
getting a super charge just being next to him, which she was very close to him now. She laid down on her pink sheets with  
Brick on her side. His hat was off letting out more long strands of orange hair.

" I see that too. But the question is why would she do that?" Brick asked, Blossom hid her blush.

**Blossom's thoughts**

" Man...he's smart...he's like the whole bundle straight from god. He mustn't know that though.

**Ends thought**

" I know Brick, but what's she after to?"Blossom asked. Boomer's eyes widen in fear.

" BUTTERCUP!" Boomer screamed. "She's after Buttercup!"

" How'd you know that?"Butch asked, his eyebrow raised

" She likes me, so she'll attack her since she likes me too." Boomer said, smart like.

" That was-" Blossom was interupted by the hotline going flew downstairs in a rush.

" What is it mayor? W-what? WHAT? Oh no.....we're on it." Blossom said, she hung up and flew fast back up.

" Somethings wrong with the hospital Buttercup's in!" Blossom shouted, her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

" Crap! This spells Princess written all over." Bubbles said, she was sleeping until she shouted.

* * *

  
**Cliffie! What will happen to Buttercup in the mist of this? What happened before? Find out in chapter 5!**

**Chapter five: The loved and the loveless.**


End file.
